Sauron (Lord of the Rings)
Sauron is the main antagonist of the Lord of the Rings franchise. A demonic ruler of immeasurable power, he lacks a corporeal form, as he has imbued most of his power into the One Ring. He is a minor player in the second Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War, though he does not engage in combat. He will likely take a more prominent role during the third war. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War Origins Mairon was one of the Maiar, spirits serving the gods known as the Valar. Although said to be the greatest Maiar in existence, Mairon felt his potential was wasted in his duties as an assistant to Aule, god of smiths. His resentment built until it was noticed by the Dark Lord Morgoth, one of the many avatars of the Black God Chernabog dwelling throughout the multiverse. Morgoth seduced Mairon with the powers of evil, and Mairon joined the Dark Lord's forces, becoming Sauron, Morgoth's mightiest follower. Using the darkest of magics, Sauron created dark creatures such as orcs, trolls, dragons, and balrogs to serve in Morgoth's armies. In what came to be known as the War of Wrath, Morgoth and Sauron conquered much of their world. Desiring ever more power, Sauron forged the One Ring of Power in the fires of the volcanic Mount Doom, pouring all his hatred and malice into it. The One Ring gave Sauron even more power than even Morgoth, and he overthrew his dark master and began plotting to expand his kingdom across the whole world. As Morgoth had done with him, Sauron began seeking others with a lust for power, corrupting them and turning them to his service. He often used gifts as a way of securing his power over others; forging the Lament Configuration as an item of dark power, he gave it to the sadomasochistic soldier Elliott Spencer, corrupting him into the demonic Pinhead. Sauron also created the Dead Man's Chest to hold the heart of the pirate Davy Jones when he was spurned in love by the goddess Calypso. Sauron also took pupils who he instructed in the dark arts; both Morgana le Fay and Queen Bavmorda learned from him. Even the wizard Tom Riddle is said to be descended from Sauron on his mother's side, though these claims are unverified. Losing the Ring Having come to ultimate power by overthrowing his own benefactor, Sauron knew the recipients of his gifts and powers may turn on him, but also knew that his life would forever endure as long as the Ring did, and so he could always return. Sure enough, the White Witch Jadis of Narnia began resenting paying tribute to Sauron on a regular basis and plotted to overthrow him with her consort Miraz. Sauron's mighty armies decimated the Narnian forces, but Jadis was undettered. She decided to risk everything in an all-or-nothing assault on Mount Doom itself. At the same time, a more unlikely threat emerged in the form of Rumpelstiltskin, who desired the One Ring as a means to protect his beloved son. Knowing Sauron would easily destroy him if he went in head-on as Jadis was going to, Rumpelstiltskin summoned Pinhead, knowing that one of Sauron's allies would also be likely to know his secrets. In exchange for a future favor, Pinhead instructed Rumpelstiltskin to sever the finger that bore the One Ring from Sauron's hand. In the Battle of Dagorlad, the remnants of the Narnian army fought against Sauron's orcs, taking heavy losses but succeeding in drawing out Sauron. Seeing his chance, Rumpelstiltskin revealed himself and cut the Ring from Sauron's hand, destroying him. Sauron's vast kingdom was divided among those who leapt at the oppurtunity, but most of them were unaware that Sauron's greatest weapon was being kept by Rumpelstiltskin's son, and the Dark Lord was merely biding his time, planning his return. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Two Sauron orders his greatest servant, Saruman, to assemble an army to take over the live-action world. He later encounters the White Witch, Jadis, at his doorstep at Mordor. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains War - Part Three Assembling Forces With the beginning of the third war, Sauron addreses to his minions his ascend and orders them to prepare themselves for the later events, that it would follow. Demise However, Sauron's era does not last for long. After his great army head off to clash with King Miraz's forces, a lonely Sauron soon meets with Rumpelstiltskin, the person who killed him in the previous wars. Lustfull for revenge, Sauron makes the mistake of underestimating his enemy, as the Dark One grabs him, though a telekinetic grip. Sauron has enough time to spout a cry of mercy, before Rumpelstiltskin crashes his spirit, destroying him for good. Non Disney Villains Tournament Ages Prior 20 years before the events of the war, Lord Sauron fought Lord Voldemort in a great duel. During the battle, Sauron slew Nagini, one of Voldemort's Horcruxes. This action left his One Ring vulnerable, enabling Voldemort to blast off the ring from Sauron's hand. The action killed Sauron, creating a massive explosion. Heroes Vs Villains War Before the First War Not so much information can be found on Sauron's backstory. All that it's known is that Sauron creates the One-Ring, a magical object that it would grand him power. It is assumed that he perished, for unknown reasons, sometime before the war, although his spirit was sealed on the ring. The ring was, later, found by a Welsh farmboy, named Taran, who takes the ring for himself. Possessing Taran Later, Taran wanders in a lake, when sudddenly hears a strange voice. He notices that the Eye of Sauron stares at him from the lake. Sauron then corrupts Taran's will so that for the time being will serve the dark master's goals. In the later fights of the war, Taran, strongly corrupted by the One-Ring's powers, kills one of his friends, Peace, on Sauron's orders, when fighting the forces of Maleficent. This action makes both heroes and villains shocked, after they witness Taran's murder. Taran then isolates himself from his friends, even though Frodo persuades Taran to give him back the One-Ring, hearing of it's most dangerous powers it would corrupt. A fearfull Taran then refuses and leaves. Sometime later, other heroes convince him to rejoin them in the upcoming assault on Nekron's castle and also mention that Eilonwy, a friend of his, would participate. After noticing a Nazgûl horseman on their tracks, Taran and his friends leave the forest and make their way to the Ice Peak.. End of the Menance Eventually, Taran class with one of Nekron's allies and the pursuitor of the One-Ring of course, Saruman. Backed up by his weapons and friends, Taran manages to sweep out the armies of Saruman and also forces the wizard to retreat from the castle. At the end of the battle, Taran confess his friendship feelings to the party and he also gives the One-Ring to Frodo, hoping that it would be safer in his possession. Movies Villains War Category:Live-action villains Category:Sauron's Forces Category:Immortals Category:2001 introductions Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:"Non-Disney Villains Tournament" Category:Saruman Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Saruman and Profion Alliance in Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Satan Category:Movies Villains War Category:Sauron's Forces in Movies Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Disney Vs Non-Disney Villains Before the Fall Category:Servant of Chernabog Category:Sorcerer Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Ghost Category:Angel Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ralph Bakshi's Villains Category:The Bakshi Bunch Category:"Non Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:Heroes Vs Villains War Category:Non-Disney Heroes Vs Villains War Category:1978 introductions Category:Pages with Origins Category:Free For All Villains Tournament Category:Villains who can fly Category:Vs Lord Voldemort Category:Live-Action Villains War Category:Steve Blum